Innate Impulse
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: Now it seemed as if he didn't care at all. Maybe he forgot. It didn't matter because the man wasn't thinking, just acting. The man acted on pure instinct, too enraged about his day to even remotely think about what he's doing. Alt. Perryshmirtz! Rated M. SLASH. Co-authored by Meoata.


**Authors Note: Slash is a way of life for some xD**

**Alt. Perryshmirtz. SLASH.**

**Created by Meoata & NattyMc.**

**Side Shot to 'The Next Time Around'.**

* * *

Doofenshmirtz stomped to his door, wretching it open and slamming it behind him. Right now, for all he cared. Everyone could die, in the most inhumane and torturous way possible. He'd be glad to carry out the deed personally. Screw everyone and everything. SCREW . THE . UNIVERSE!

He slammed himself against the wall. He wanted to hurt something, himself, anything. Anything that was within reach. He glares daggers at the wall in front of it, bringing his fist into it hard, breaking through paint and plaster. Not satisfied and on the verge of wanting to slit his own throat, he let his head lie against the wall, just standing there. Hoping the wall would fall and crush his body, taking him away from everyone and every_THING._

A concerned chatter made him slowly lift his head to look behind him, he was met by a worried brown orb and a metallic blue eye. His nemesis, his former general, his lover, stood in the doorway staring at him. He could be the perfect outlet. Doofenshmirtz walked up to his lover in a pace that terrified Perry. He walked in a fast pace, picking up his lover before kissing him roughly.

The cyborg stared confusedly at the man's closed eyelids, as a tongue thrashed fiercely in his mouth.

The kissing didn't help relieve the stress. He needed to abuse something. He pushed the platypus painfully hard against the wall, not noticing the cring as he continues their kiss, but knocking him against the wall to abuse him.

Perry moaned back into the man's mouth, not just from the rough kissing but from the pain in his back as well.

Doofenshmirtz started to get horny. He finally chucked the platypus across the room. The thing screamed as his back made a loud thud against the wall.

He started stripping before his lover could recover from his daze, ripping off all article of clothing on him.

Perry felt the air be pressed out of his lungs when the man got on top of him, the weight squishing him. Normally when they did things like this Doofenshmirtz would distribute his weight evenly so that not all of it was on his small body at once.

Now it seemed as if he didn't care at all. Maybe he forgot. It didn't matter because the man wasn't thinking, just acting.

The man acted on pure instinct, too enraged about his day to even remotely think about what he's doing as he tried to thrust himself inside the half cyborg. Perry squirmed as he felt the member demand entry. Doofenshmirtz only succeeded in humping the fur and metal on him before he started secreting pre come. It was good enough as any kind of lube. He then impaled the platypus, who screamed and cried tears of pain.

It burned. The feeling of his sphincter being spread open without any preparation felt like fire. He was pretty sure he was bleeding as well.

Doofenshmirtz cringed in minor pain as Perry's insides had a death lock on him, threatening to cut circulation on his member. He started to thrust like an animal, giving the platypus underneath no mercy.

The cyborg grabbed the man's arms as he pounded him harder, moans of pain escaping his beak. His hopes of escaping were close to zero as his hand were slammed to the ground and held firm, the abuse only continued.

The man grasped the cyborg's member tightly, stroking it roughy, making him feel pleasure as well as pain. The pleasure only adverted some attention from the pain as his pained moans were softer, turning into soft pleasure.

Perry could feel himself closer to orgasm as the former dictator stroked him roughly. He couldn't hold it in much longer as he shot all over the lanky man's hand and chest with a loud moan of pleasure, feeling his member squeezed as he came.

Doofenshmirtz gave him one final thrust before finishing inside, filling the platypus up. As their orgasms tapered they relaxed, falling on the floor and panting. Perry couldn't help but wonder why was his lover being abusive.

The man was finally calm and his breath hitched, everything he'd just done came crashing into him in a stubborn fit of reality. He looked at his lover in shock, damaged by his hands. He embraced him gently and apologized countless times for the pain he brought him. He let go of the hug, staring into his eyes. Even though Perry was silent, Doofenshmirtz could still understand him after knowing him for a long time, and that eye held a pained question. _Why?_

"I- I don't know. I- I DO know...I mean..." The man sighed "I had a bad day, with the LOVEMUFFIN meeting and your owners' sister acting as my parole officer, monitoring my every move 24/7, the constant thoughts of maybe losing you...and the stress from everything that's been happening...I just snapped." He concluded "I'm sorry...I am so sorry! I'd never do anything to purposely hurt you...I love you...oh god...I just ruined everything for us." Doofenshmirtz was practically freaking out, clutching the sides of his head "I'm a monster...I hurt you...I _HURT_ you..."

Doofenshmirtz was sobbing, feeling completely ashamed and heartbroken. Perry couldn't help but feel pity as the sound of his lover's sobs were like a siren's sad song.

Perry walked up to the former dictator, patting him on the back and gaining his attention. The two looked into each other's eyes. Perry could see penetance in Doofenshmirtz's eyes and Doofenshmirtz could see forgiveness in Perry's. The two hugged and kissed gently, feeling relieved that their love hadn't died like a candle snuffed by the wind.

Somehow during their kiss, the platypus ended up underneath him again. He took a glance at the animal's opening and the slight redness/bruising. The man winced and returned to his sullen look.

The cyborg half smiled, grabbing the dictator's hand and bringing it down to grasp himself, chattering to make a point.

Doofenshmirtz looked at him "How can you still trust me after this?"

His only answer was to make the hand stroke himself and the man accepted, taking out the task on his own. The animal moaned before the larger male got an idea, he removed his hand and made their love touch, starting to thrust against it. The friction was amazing.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz moaned. This time it was out of love and not out of pain and animalistic passion. They ground against each other, both fighting for each other's friction and physical pleasure. Perry grabbed on to Doofenshmirtz' sides so he wouldn't slip, the two of them going at it like animals with no intention of agony.

Doofenshmirtz proved to be quite careful. When Perry winced, he'd always apologized before adjusting himself to make it more pleasurable and comfortable for the two of them.

The cyborg moaned, enjoying the feeling of both of them together as they kept going at it.

They were so close... They could feel it. A great pleasurable pressure was at their groins before they pumped faster, with their breaths audible.

"Ahhhh..." The animal moaned.

"Almost there..." The man panted "I love how fucking wet you are..."

That pushed the animal over the edge. He screamed as he expelled his seed on himself and the doctor, which pushed Doofenshmirtz over the edge, covering his platypus lover in his juices as well.

"I love you…" The man murmured as they both recovered from their activities.

That much the cyborg knew.


End file.
